Users often input single-line text into an editable user interface element of an application user interface. For example, the editable user interface elements may include an address bar (e.g., in a web browser application), a “file name” field in a “save as” dialog box, and other editable user interface elements that accept single-line text. Over a time period, a user may input text into many different user interface elements of a user interface or input multiple instances of the same data into the same user interface element of the user interface. Such text inputs may become time consuming or repetitive, thereby degrading the computing experience of the user.